harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The family gathers.
The family gathers to figure out about Erica's memorial service; Samantha offers Sheila some much needed modeling help. Amy and Cody prepare for their wedding; and Mark Harper and his sister Joanna Harper make an appearance in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. Everyone is slowly gathering to decide whether or not to have a memorial service for Erica. MICHAEL: Everyone should be here soon. WENDY: Aunt Patricia got in last night; so did Kip, Roger and Eric. Caitlyn came the night before. MICHAEL: Have you heard anything about Samantha? (Enter Samantha) SAMANTHA: I am here, Michael. MICHAEL: Sam! You've come! (Michael hugs his sister, tears falling.) SAMANTHA: I heard about it in Paris. What happened? (Enter Michelle) MICHELLE: She had another crime of her's exposed. SAMANTHA: Oh no! What happened? (Enter an angry Hannah) HANNAH: I will gladly tell you what she did to me, Aunt Samantha. SAMANTHA: What is going on? HANNAH: Aunt Erica had her husband impregnate me! My own AUNT had her husband impregnate me! SAMANTHA: Honey, I didn't know about that. HANNAH: I know, Aunt Samantha, but it still hurts! (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: Honey, you're here. You got here from Paris? SAMANTHA: I retired from modeling, Aunt Patricia. I bought the Corwin Modeling agency here in Boston. I am settling here near family from now on. PATRICIA: That is good. Do Shawn and Audra know about this? (Enter Shawn and Audra) AUDRA: We did, and I am glad for that. You've been gone for too long, Mom. SHAWN: Yes. SAMANTHA: Well, I will be here now. Hannah, what Erica did was despicable, but you DID end up with something beautiful, Maggie. I know how it came about was evil, but she's something good to come out of it. HANNAH (drained of anger): You're right, Aunt Samantha. SAMANTHA: Well, I am about ready to get my things moved into the house, any helpers? (The family goes and helps) Scene Two: INSERT SCENE TWO HERE Scene Three: Atchison House. Linda and Ralph are busy talking. RALPH: We really have little time to talk anymore. We're so busy. LINDA: Yes, I get so busy with working at the studio and the catering business, In fact, I have a big wedding coming up that I was asked to cater. RALPH: Whose wedding? LINDA: The Jablonski/Smythe wedding. RALPH: That is good, Linda. LINDA: Amy had her mother call me, and they decided on the best. Especially when I did the Harper reception. RALPH: That is good. I am sure you will do wonderfully. (Enter Brad. He's holding three invites) BRAD: Dad, Linda. We got the invites. LINDA: That is GREAT! BRAD: But you have to work the reception, right? LINDA: Yes. But that is no issue. I might have my assistant help at that time. BRAD: The wedding is in New Hampshire, near Lake Winnipesaukee. RALPH: That is a trip. BRAD: Amy sent us the plans to get there. LINDA: Did they say where? BRAD: At the Jablonski family cabin. LINDA: Very nice. BRAD: And very modern too. (Ralph, Linda and Brad prepare for the trip to Laconia) Scene Four: Amy and Brad's condo. AMY: I talked with Mom, and she told me that she had hired Linda Atchison for the catering. CODY: That is good. Linda did such an awesome job at the Harper reception, from what you said. AMY: I like her choice of food. She is also an invited guest too. CODY: How is she going to be able to do both? AMY: I asked her assistant, Chloe, to be the head caterer. CODY: That is good. How about Linda? AMY: She is a supervisor. CODY: I love how you work, Amy. AMY: I hope you are that willing on the honeymoon, darling. CODY: Of course. (Amy and Cody kiss) Scene Five: Dylan and Adam are sitting in Louisburg Square. As they live in the square, they are allowed to use the private park. ADAM: Ready to deal with the memorial service? DYLAN: I don't know, Adam. I am so angry at Aunt Erica for what she did to my sister, but we all loved her. ADAM: I know what you mean, Dyl. Conflicting feelings? DYLAN: I suppose so. I am just so tired of death! ADAM: What do you mean? DYLAN: We've had too many deaths in succession. First Mom dies thanks to some depraved serial killer in Smythewood; then Alex is murdered on the say so of a deranged little brat who was trying to order Sheila to sell her design studio to, and when she didn't get what she wanted, she kills Alex; then Aunt Erica dies in a plane crash. And moreso, who YOU lost. Your mother, your spouse and your adopted daughter. All three in one blow! I don't know WHAT to think anymore! ADAM: I know. I tell myself the same thing. We've lost too many people of late, babe. But you have to also understand, that we can't stop living because people we've loved have gone. Both of us have lost our mothers; and our spouses. You've lost an aunt, and I lost a child. There is the difference, honey. They have passed on, but we still live. We should live for them. DYLAN: You're right, hon. We should live for them, and not be trapped in grief, right? ADAM: You're right. DYLAN: Wendy is waving at us to come over. Shall we? ADAM: We shall. (Adam and Dylan walk over to Dylan's father's townhouse, where they are greeted and hugged by Wendy.) Scene Six: School. Amber has just been taken to the hospital and Jennifer and Violet are sitting at the curb. JENNIFER: I'm sad, but not too sad.. I just wasn't close to her... Not like Uncle Michael and Aunt Wendy. VIOLET: Dad is on the way to pick-- (Suddenly, Bethany walks over) BETHANY *smiking*: I'm sorry for your loss. (Violet stands up) VIOLET: Shut the hell up ya whore! (Violet slaps Bethany) BETHANY *smiling*: You're lucky. Now I'm going to the police station to report your friend.. Have fun grierving. (While walking away, Bethany bumps into Michael) Scene Seven: Sheila Watkins Designs CYNTHIA: Aren't you going to the memorial service? SHEILA: They are preparing. CHRISTINA: Do they need you? SHEILA: Mom told me to come to work and take care of things here. She told me that Aunt Samantha is coming here anyway. CYNTHIA: Why is that, darling? SHEILA: She told me that Aunt Sam bought the former Corwin modeling agency. And we're her exclusive clients for her models. CHRISTINA: That is fantastic. SHEILA: It takes our mind off of Erica's death. CYNTHIA: I understand that, darling. And I think your aunt could really help out as well. SHEILA: I think so too. (enter Samantha) SAMANTHA: Cynthia, it's good to see you again. CYNTHIA: As well as you, Samantha. Glad to see you here in Boston again. SAMANTHA: I am living here full time now. SHEILA: Everything going well at home? SAMANTHA: Yes. Your mom is saying that we might have just a small memorial service at Michael's townhouse. SHEILA: Is it for family only? SAMANTHA: No, close friends are coming too. CHRISTINA: We will be there. CYNTHIA: Indeed we will. SAMANTHA: It won't be until about Four PM. SHEILA: Thanks, Aunt Sam. See you later. (Samantha leaves) Scene Eight: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. Everyone is starting to come to the memorial service. WENDY: So good of you to come, Linda. LINDA: I am too, Mrs. Harper. Thanks. RALPH: My sympathies to you and your family, Mrs. Harper. MICHAEL: Thank you, Ralph. SHEILA: Erica was something else. Sometimes she was a trial, but she was family. (Ralph, Linda and Brad think about it.) AUDRA: What are you thinking about? LINDA: How we treated Libby. SHEILA: She got her's, Linda. (Brad looks at a DNA test that he had mailed to him. It has to do with Libby.) LINDA: What is that, Brad? BRAD: A DNA test, on Libby. LINDA: What do you mean? BRAD: She had a DNA test done. And she sent it to me, in a rage. LINDA: What is it? BRAD: Dad isn't her biological father, and we're not related to her. LINDA: Who is she related to? BRAD: The late Molly Wainwright. Libby is her sister! Mom must have had an affair with Jasper Hendrix! (Linda winces) Scene Nine: DCI-Plymouth. Libby is sulking. GUARD: Mail call! LIBBY: I can't believe it. Someone wrote me! GUARD: Don't get your hopes up. LIBBY: Go away and leave me alone! GUARD: Fine. (Libby looks at a letter from Alexandra, and she tears the letter to shreds) Scene Ten: The family is settled at the Townhouse. SHEILA: We're missing someone, who? (The doorbell rings. Dylan goes to answer it. He gasps) DYLAN: Audra! Everyone. (The family gathers and they see Erica's adopted children, Mark and Joanna. Mark is played by Kyle Lowder and Joanna is played by his real life wife, Arianne Zucker) MARK: We've come to say our final farewells to Mother. JOANNA: Sorry we didn't let you know. DYLAN: Of course, come on in. (They enter.) Category:Episodes